Rhythm Heaven Platinum Season 2: DS
by Gamemaster2468
Summary: The second season of Rhythm Heaven Platinum. Queen Rhythmia is not happy about her plans being ruined beforehand, and is now plotting her revenge. Will she get her revenge on Kenzumi Satoshi and Senpai? Find out in this season.
1. Glee Club

A few months has passed since the Bon Odori festival, and our heroes Kenzumi, Satoshi, Senpai and Ms. Beatia were relaxing at house, enjoying the last few days of the school break.

"Okay, three second quick challenge." Kenzumi said, ready to time Satoshi's coin flip challenge. Satoshi flipped the coin as Kenzumi started the timer. The three seconds went by very quickly, and as soon as the timer hit zero, Satoshi caught the coin.

"Wow, that's so impressive." Ms. Beatia said in amazement. "You weren't even looking at the coin."

"It's all about the rhythm." Satoshi said.

"Speaking of which," Kenzumi brought up. "Isn't it odd that Queen Rhythmia hasn't sent down any soldiers to take away rhythm in some time?"

"Perhaps she knows she's beat." Satoshi said. "No offense Ms. Beatia."

"Don't worry." Ms. Beatia said. "I'm sure she just needs time to realize the mistake she made and know what wrong she is doing."

"I like that!" Senpai said.

"Yeah, that's a possibility." Satoshi said. "Anyways, I'm ready for the next coin flip challenge."

"Okay then." Kenzumi said. "This one is the three second slow challenge."

Satoshi took a deep breath and flipped the coin. He listened to the beat he made up and mentally prepared to catch the coin.

 _AAAAAHHHH!_

The loud screeched caused everyone to jump in surprise, and Satoshi miss the coin.

"What was that?" Kenzumi asked, for sure that he lost a bit of hearing from the loud screech.

"I don't know." Satoshi said. "But man that was loud!"

 _AAAAHHHH!_

This screech was even louder, so loud that almost all glass in the house broke.

"Maybe it's something to do with Queen Rhythmia." Senpai said, covering her ears in case their was another screech.

"Let's check it out, cause I want this to stop!" Satoshi said.

So with that, the four quickly exited the house, and follow the source of the loud screeching.

* * *

"Your job," Queen Rhythmia started. She was not in a good mood at all. It took her a long time to get over her defeat from her original plan at taking away all the rhythm from earth. During that time, she did not send a single soldier to any other part of the earth to take away any rhythm. General Luis assumed that she wants him to focus all their effort on the ones who foiled her plans.

"Yes, your highness?" General Luis asked.

"Your job is to get rid of those lousy kids who ruined my chances of taking all the rhythm of earth."

"Of course, I can assure you that I can."

"You better. After your soldiers failed at catching those runts when they escaped, I think I'm doubting your use as a general."

General Luis grew nervous. "What do you mean?"

"What I mean is, if you don't serve your use as a general well enough, I might have to banish you."

"Your highness you wouldn't!"

"Who says I can't?" Queen Rhythmia said with a wicked little smirk on her face.

General Luis didn't know what to consider. He didn't want to be banished from Rhythm Heaven, but he didn't really want to take orders from Queen Rhythmia either. Though he didn't want to have her freak out on him.

"I can assure you I'll do my best your highness." General Luis said gloomily.

"Exactly, now get out of my throne room."

General Luis quietly walked out of the throne room, wishing that Queen Beatia was here to stop her daughter.

* * *

The four made their way to the source of the screeching, which was at the local theater. They all covered their ears all the way there, as the screeching continued as they followed the source.

 _AAAAHHHH!_

"I hope nothing to bad has happened." Senpai said.

They entered the theater, and saw that the source wasn't from Rhythm Heaven soldiers, but some chibi monochromatic looking kids wearing black bowties. They were being lead by a conductor.

"Together now." Said the conductor.

 _AAAAHHHH!_

Satoshi, having enough, ran up to the conductor and shouted, "Why are you guys so loud?!"

The conductor turned around, and Satoshi saw who he was. He was on of the Clappy Trio, except he was completely white, and had a red tie.

"Oh, are you one of the Clappy Trio members?" Kenzumi asked as he and the others approached.

"I was actually." Said the conductor.

"Uh, sorry about my outburst." Satoshi said, blushing. "I was just getting really tired of that constant screeching."

"I knew I should've check to see if all the windows were shut."

"What are you doing anyways?" Ms. Beatia asked.

"I'm helping these Chorus Kids sing. They've been having trouble singing, and I figured that in my previous experience in the Clappy Trio, I could do it."

"Is that why you left the group?" Satoshi said.

"It sure is."

"That's nice of you." Senpai said.

"Is their any of them who's having problems with singing?" Kenzumi asked.

One of the Chorus Kids, the one on the very right, said. "I guess I am. My name is Marshal."

"What's the problem your having?" Satoshi asked.

"I'm having trouble singing the correct amount of times. I guess I have a bit of a bad singing throat."

"I'm sure you'll be fine little one." Ms. Beatia said. "If you believe in your sense of rhythm, I'm sure you can sing greatly."

"I hope so, cause when we do our big performance one day, we'll be going to Hawaii."

"It will be great." The conductor said.

"Well, I hope you don't get your rhythm taken." Satoshi said. "Because I think Queen Rhythmia is gonna want some revenge after we stopped her evil plans."

"If you see any rhythm soldiers, just run."

"I can assure you, we will not let anyone take our rhythm." Said the conductor.

"Alright, we'll let you continue your practice." Kenzumi said. "But you might want to make sure all the windows are closed."

"You'll do great!" Senpai said.

The conductor thanked them and the four left the theater, leaving the conductor to continue to teach the Chorus Kids how to sing, but not before he closed all the sound prove windows. As they all sang, Marshall thought about what the others said, and grew more confident in himself.


	2. Fillbots

Kenzumi looked through the papers, and saw that the next big Rhythm Kart race was in a few days. They remembered going last year, and they figured that they could take Senpai and Ms. Beatia their to, as they haven't seen the race once.

"How much are the tickets this year?" Satoshi asked.

"It says it's twenty five coins per person. They don't accept flow balls." Kenzumi said.

"How much do you guys have?" Asked Ms. Beatia.

"I think enough for at least three of us. So Satoshi, I think you should find a one day job so we can get the rest of the money."

"No way bro." Satoshi said. "I did the one day job last time, it's your turn."

"Oh, right, I forgot it was my turn."

"What was Satoshi's one day job last time?" Asked Ms. Beatia.

"I stomped out vegetables from the ground at a nearby farm." Satoshi said. "I got a lot of money from Crop Stomping."

"So what will I be doing?" Kenzumi asked.

Satoshi looked through the paper to see what was available and easy. After some searching, he said, "Their doing a single-day night shift at the Fillbot Factory. And if you can fill up enough robots, you'll earn the money we'll need."

"I guess I could do that. Is is available tonight?"

"It sure is, and if you go now, you might be able to get the job. Just remember, have a good sense of rhythm, and you will be golden."

Kenzumi nodded and went out the door to the Fillbot Factory.

"Why would the stadium not take flow balls?" Satsohi complained. "That is just stupid."

"I do not know." Ms Beatia said.

* * *

Kenzumi arrived at the Fillbot Factory near sundown. He saw the manager standing in front of the entrance. So he walked over to him and said, "Excuse me sir, can I have the the single night shift?"

"Of course sir." Said the manager. "Let me show you what you need to do." The manager lead Kenzumi inside, and he got to see every detail of the factory. He could see giant vats filled with several different flavors of juices, including Strawberry, Grape, Blueberry, and even honey. He also got to see all the types of robots that he would be filling up, and they were all different sizes.

They eventually made their way to the workroom, with several control panels and a nearby boombox. "Alright, here's how you do it." The manager started to explain. "Just turn on the boombox and the production line will start. Fill up each robot with the right amount of juice, not too little, not to much. Press the big button on the center of the control panel to fuel the robots" The manager headed to the door, but before he left, he said, "Oh, and one more thing. If the lights go out, don't worry, you still see the robots eyes." The manager then left the room.

Kenzumi took a deep breath and sat down in the chair. He turned on the boombox, and his work began. One by one, parts of each robot came down onto the conveyor belt. When they got over the fueling station, Kenzumi pressed the button and fueled the robots. He saw that the small ones had two beats to them, the medium ones had four, and the large ones had eight. He was doing a great job keeping his sense of rhythm while filling these robots. If Senpai was here, she would be very proud. Though if Queen Rhythmia was here, well, Kenzumi didn't have to imagine how bad that would be.

Suddenly, the lights went out. Kenzumi shrieked, and then saw a another robot ready to be fueled. He got his rhythm back together and fueled it up. He remembered that he could see the eyes of the robots in the dark, and the boombox was still playing, so their was no way he could lose his rhythm.

So he continued into the night, filling up many robots with flavored juice. The lights flickered on and off several times during the night, but it did not stop him, he pushed onward.

* * *

The next morning, the manager arrived back at the factory, and was amazed by just how much Kenzumi got done. Their were several hundreds of robots fueled up and ready to be shipped out over the world, all with different types of fuel in them.

He made his way to the workroom, and saw Kenzumi fueling up the last robot, and with that, the boombox finally finished playing its song.

"So, how did I do?" Kenzumi asked in a very tired voice.

"Young man, you are probably the best worker I've seen in years!" Said the manager.

"Thank you, I do have a good sense of rhythm."

The manager handed Kenzumi his pay, more than he was going to give him for his outstanding performance. After that, Kenzumi left the factory and wet back home, where he would no doubt sleep all day after the long night at the factory.


	3. Freeze Frame

Kenzumi, Satoshi, Senpai and Ms. Beatia were a few people away from getting into the rhythm stadium. Senpai was excited, as this was her first time she went to a rhythm kart race. Ms. Beatia looked very intrigued, as she never saw a race when she was still in Rhythm Heaven.

"Who do think is gonna be taking the pictures this year?" Kenzumi asked.

"I heard it's gonna be done by professional photographer T.J Snapper." Satoshi said.

"Pictures?" Ms. Beatia asked.

"Every year during the competition," Kenzumi explained. "Someone is responsible for taking photographers of the racers as they go down the track."

"Isn't that hard?"

"Not really, you just need a good sense of rhythm." Satoshi said. "And the photographer last year obviously didn't, because the pictures he took were terrible!"

"I'm sure Mr. T.J Snapper will do fine." Kenzumi said.

"Are those new banners up their?" Senpai asked, pointing at the top of the stadium. They all looked up, and saw that the banners were not ordinary banners. They looked more like huge balloons filled with some sort liquids.

"Must be some new banners they made." Satoshi said. "I don't really trust them though, they could break open and get everyone wet."

They turned in their tickets and went inside the stadium. They saw that almost all the seats were filled up with people, but they did manage to find some seats relatively close to the tracks. When they took a closer look at the median, they could see some celebrities that had sort of a VIP spot. Those celebrities were the Rap Men, The monkeys from Tap Trial, The Clappy Trio, and the the Space Dancers that helped them get to Rhythm Heaven.

"What are the space dancers doing here?" Satoshi asked.

"I guess their allowed to view the race at the VIP area." Kenzumi said.

"That's nice of them." Senpai said. "I think they deserve it after they helped us reach Rhythm Heaven a few months ago."

They all laughed and got up from their seats. The race would not start for another half hour, so they decided to take a look around the stadium, mainly to show Ms. Beatia and to see if anything new has been added.

* * *

"What an interesting stadium this is." Ms. Beatia said as they walked. "We don't have these things back in Rhythm Heaven."

"You learn something new everyday." Kenzumi said.

They were about to head back to their seats when they heard the sound of some girls giggling. That wouldn't bother them, but they (Except for Senpai) could recognize the voices of those giggles. So they decided to follow the sound of those giggles.

When they were close to the sound, they were surprised to see who it was. It was the Rap Women, Mazenta and Shian.

"Are you, like, ready for this?" Mazenta giggled.

"Uhn!" Shian grunted.

"Awesome! We're gonna trash those Rap Boys! Those magenta and cyan painted filled banners will, like, rain on everyone's parade. And hopefully those little bratty kids will get soaked to! Let's do this!" The Rap Women ran out of the stadium to enact their evil plan.

"So that's what those banners are for." Kenzumi said. "It looks like they're trying to paint everyone."

"Why would they do that?" Senpai said. "Who are they?"

"Those are the Rap Women." Satoshi explained. "Their knockoffs of the Rap Men, and they're a bunch of selfish bratty girls. They stole our snacks a while ago, and now they want revenge on us."

"We better stop them before they coat everyone in paint." Ms. Beatia said.

So the four rushed out of the stadium to chase down the Rap Women.

* * *

When the Rap Women reached the top of the stadium, they saw that it was jam packed with people, and they could just barely see that the Rap Men were some of those people.

"This is gonna be totally cool!" Mazenta said. "This will show everyone not to ignore the Rap Women!"

"Uhn!" Shian said.

"You go girl!" Mazenta said, and she grapped a long rope, that once pulled, would release the paint, covering everyone.

"Hey!" Kenzumi shouted. He and the others managed to catch up.

The Rap Women turned and saw the ones they faced months ago. "You guys again?" Mazenta groaned. "Why do you, like, have to ruin everything?"

"What you are doing is wrong." Ms. Beatia said. "You should not be doing this."

"What do you know? Your just a lousy old lady!"

Senpai said, "Well, you girls probably don't know how to rap, and no one else is complaining."

The Rap Women were so offended by this, they they decided to give chase to Senpai, and Kenzumi followed.

"Let's get rid of these banners." Satoshi said. So he and Ms. Beatia started to pull back all the paint filled banners.

* * *

The chase made its way out of the stadium. When they all stopped, Mazenta of the Rap Women snarled, "You guys are such big jerks!"

"You girls are doing something wrong!" Kenzumi said. "You girls could get arrested for this!"

"You don't want to go to jail, do you?" Senpai asked.

"We're not going to jail!" Mazenta said. "Nobody will know it was us!"

A bit of paint dropped on Mazenta's hair. When they all looked up, they saw all the banners hanging on the side of the stadium. Kenzumi and Satoshi ran back inside the stadium. The Rap Women tried to catch up, but they tripped over. The banners then fell down and landed on the Rap Women. They were not hurt, as the banners ripped open and the paint came out. Kenzumi and Senpai got inside the stadium before they could get covered in paint.

When they saw what the results of the paint, they was that it looked amazing. The splash radius was about a mile long, and the Rap Women were completely covered in paint.

Cadets arrived in no time flat, so Kenzumi and Senpai quickly went back with Satoshi and Ms. Beatia to see the race. It was a great race, and T.J Snapper took all the pictures perfectly, even when his girlfriend showed up in the picture.


	4. Love Lab

Kenzumi was in his science class, doing a lab experiment with chemicals. Before he actually enjoyed doing his music class, science was his least favorite subject. The rarely did any labs, and when they did they weren't that great. They mostly just took notes and watch boring and/or bad science videos.

But this day was different, as he was working with chemicals. They weren't dangerous, but he was still being careful so he wouldn't get messy. The teacher was good at explaining what to do, so he didn't have to worry about what to do.

That was until he got up to the point where he had to "Shake" the chemicals. He had no idea what that meant, as he didn't want to make a mess and get in trouble, but he didn't want to fall behind in the lab. He looked over at another group to see what they were doing. He saw that they were shaking their chemicals in beakers to create little hearts that go into small boxes.

"I guess I'm shaking it." Kenzumi said to himself. He started to shake his beaker slowly, and it glowed a soft pink. He shook it harder, and the brightness grew and grew. It eventually glowed so bright that it actually started to burn his hand, so he quickly put it down.

Everyone in the classroom looked over when they noticed what was going on. The beaker that Kenzumi was just handling was glowing very brightly, and it let out a scented steam from it. It smelled of roses and peaches.

The teacher came up to take a closer look at the beaker. After looking over her notes, she said, "Well, congratulations Kenzumi. You've just created a love potion."

"A love potion?" Kenzumi asked.

"Yep, if you drink this, all the girls will be head over heals for you. For a Kouhai, that is very impressive."

"Thank you, so what should I do with this potion?"

"It's not lethal, so it is save to take home. But do be careful with it, and use it only if necessary."

Kenzumi thanked the teacher and some other students helped him transfer the love potion over to a separate bottle.

* * *

Kenzumi arrived home to see Satoshi and Ms. Beatia watching Love Lizards on the science channel. They soon noticed Kenzumi, and saw the love potion in his hands.

"Whatcha got there?" Satoshi asked.

"A love potion." Kenzumi answered.

"How did you get a love potion?"

"I made it in science class today, by accident."

"That's amazing." Ms. Beatia said. "What are you going to do with it?"

"I don't know. I don't have any use for it right now."

"Maybe you can use it if Senpai breaks up with you." Satoshi joked. He chuckled a bit until he noticed Kenzumi glaring at him. "Sorry."

Kenzumi sighed and went to his room. He put the love potion on a shelf in his closet, not knowing if he would ever use it and for what.


	5. Splashdown

Kenzumi just left the school lunchroom after eating his lunch and was heading to the school swimming pool. He forgot that the school was holing a contest with another rival school, and today was the first event. And that just so happened to be the Splashdown event. He didn't really care for the competition, but he had to go because attending it was a mandatory thing. So he walked down the hallway with everyone else to view the event.

* * *

"LEFT!" General Luis barked his orders at the Rhythm Heaven Soldiers. They were having trouble keeping up with a lack of rhythm, and even Luis was getting tired of giving out these orders. But he knew he had to, because Queen Rhythmia was watching over him, and she wanted to see some well trained soldiers.

"LEFT RIGHT LEFT!"

The soldiers tried their best to keep up, but without any rhythm to help them, it just came out as a sloppy mess. They just fell over or passed out from sheer exhaustion. Some of them just refused to do the orders given to them and went on a form of strike by sitting down on the ground and not listening.

"GET UP AND MARCH MEN! GET UP AND MARCH!" General Luis thought he was going to lose his voice if he just kept yelling.

"General Luis." Queen Rhythmia said as she went over to him. "Why aren't the soldiers doing their instructions? Like I wanted them to do?"

"I don't know your highness, I don't know." General Luis lied. He knew perfectly well that without rhythm, the soldiers could not do well, and he wanted to tell her that, but he knew that would get her mad.

"Are you trying to get yourself banished?"

"No your highness, I am trying your best."

"Well, try harder! And when your done, start looking for a new way to get all the rhythm from earth." Queen Rhythmia stormed out of the room, leaving General Luis frustrated and sad.

* * *

Kenzumi sat at a random seat on the bleachers. People were piling in from the door on each side of the room. The school that Kenzumi attended sat on one half of the room, while the rival school sat on the other side. He saw that they wore tight school uniforms that made his other classmates look like kindergarteners. It almost reminded him of the Rhythm Soldiers he faced awhile back, except these guys had a sense of rhythm.

The two swimming teams came in and gotten into the water. Kenzumi could see that the rival school swimming team wore red one piece swimsuits, and their school's swimming team wore orange ones. But what caught his attention was that his girlfriend Senpai was on the team. Now he really wanted the swimming team to win now that he figured it out.

The music started and the teams began their water dancing. They went underwater in time with the music, and even shot right out of the water into the air at certain points. He was really surprised that the girls shot out with some animals, his team got dolphins, and the rival team got seals.

When the music was done, the judges discussed and the results came up on the big screen on the far side of the room. It showed that Kenzumi's swim team won by a few more points that the rival team. Kenzumi and the other classmates cheered, while the rivals booed.

* * *

Later that day when they were leaving school for the day, Kenzumi and Senpai were walking to the bus ramp. Senpai's hair was still a bit wet after being in the school swimming pool.

"I didn't know you were on the swimming team." Kenzumi said.

"Yeah, I joined when I transferred over here." Senpai explained. "It's actually really fun, and fitting to, as the temperature is always hot this time in Japan."

"That's true. Well, hopefully the rival school won't win. They don't really look nice."

After that, they got on the bus and they were driven home.


	6. Drummer Duel

The next day, Kenzumi and Senpai and the rest of the music class were waiting patiently in the music class after school. The next event of the competition was Drummer Duel, and they were waiting for their team drummer.

"Are you nervous?" Senpai asked Kenzumi.

"More nervous for our team drummer than about the competition to be honest." Kenzumi answered. "I heard that the rival school's drummer is fierce."

"Where's our drummer?" One student said.

"He should be here by now." Said another.

"Now everyone, please wait." The music teacher said. "I'm sure he's doing something for another teacher. So do not worry, we will-"

Suddenly, another student bursted into the classroom.

"OUR DRUMMER LOST HIS RHYTHM!" She screamed into the classroom.

Everyone in the classroom turned to the girl, who was crying and acting hysterical.

"What do you mean?" The music teacher asked.

"He was confronted by a big mean man! He took away his rhythm and said he was gonna take it to someone named Queen Rhythmia!"

Kenzumi and Senpai looked at each other and sighed. They knew perfectly well what the girl was talking about, and nobody else did.

"She's still not giving up." Kenzumi said.

"That's so cruel of her." Senpai said in return. "I wished she's stop."

"Who's Queen Rhythmia?" The music teacher asked the girl.

"I don't know." The girl sobbed. "But now we won't be able to compete. We're gonna lose!"

The music teacher turned to the rest of the class and said, "Alright everyone, we will need a backup drummer for this competition, since our main drummer is, offbeat, at the moment. Does anyone in hear know how to play a taiko drum?"

Everyone in the classroom looked at each other, not knowing what to say or do. They were terrified that they would lose this competition to the rival school, or were confused about who Queen Rhythmia was.

"We can't lose to those jerks."

"They'll make us look bad."

"I'm scared."

"Who's Queen Rhythmia?"

"Why does some random queen wannabe want someone's rhythm."

"We need to confront this queen girl, what she did was selfish."

After awhile, Kenzumi said, "I'll do it."

Everyone turned to Kenzumi and froze in silence. He blushed, not knowing how they would react.

"You can go put on the team uniform in the locker room." The music teacher said.

Kenzumi nodded and left the room to get the uniform

* * *

General Luis was in his quarters, dealing with his annoying headache. He couldn't tell if it was from his lack of rhythm that Queen Rhythmia had, or Queen Rhythmia in general. He was getting really sick of taking orders from her, but he had to so he wouldn't get banished. But he didn't want take anymore orders, because he didn't want to take away more rhythm from innocent people.

Though he was told by Queen Rhythmia to start planning on a way to get all the rhythm from earth. After the first attempt failed, Queen Rhythmia would not allow him to fail a second time. Though he figured that would be a good thing for him, as he wouldn't have to deal with her anymore, but then again, he would longer be in Rhythm Heaven, the place he was born.

 _Darn, I hate this situation!_ General Luis screamed in his mind. _Is this whole thing worth it? The queen is such an arrogant brat, and she won't even give the soldiers any rhythm to help them._

So he just kept pacing the room, thinking about his situation, as well as the new rhythm taking plan.

* * *

Kenzumi walked out of the school in his team uniform and headed towards the school track, where the taiko drums were located. He saw that the drummers would have a set of three cheerleaders cheering them on. Both of them wore their respective team colors, with Kenzumi's being blue, and the rival school's being red.

He made his way to his drum, sweating from the heat of the sun, and his nervousness. He knew that if he won this competition, his team would instantly win. So much pressure was put on him, and he was glad Queen Rhythmia hadn't taken his rhythm.

"May the best man win." The referee said.

The music started, and they started to drum. The red player did his drum first, and Kenzumi did his best to imitate. The cheerleaders cheered on for both of them, and Kenzumi didn't loose a beat.

The red drummer grew desperate, and started to drum faster, but Kenzumi kept up to the beat. The red player did if even faster, and faster on a third time. Kenzumi's arms felt like they were going to fall off.

The music stopped, and everyone turned to the referee to see the results. Would Kenzumi's team win and be done, or would they compete for one more day?

To everyone surprise, the referee said, "Everybody wins when the rhythm is right." That basically means that both schools win the competition, and they all managed to agree without argument, as they all felt that they had rhythm.


	7. Big Rock Finish

"So both schools won?" Ms. Beatia asked.

"Yep." Kenzumi said. He was exhausted after playing the taiko drum a few hours ago, and was almost ready to go to bed.

"Sounds pretty anticlimactic to me." Satoshi said.

"Well, everyone had their sense of rhythm, and you do say rhythm is important."

"That's not the point."

"Now now." Ms. Beatia said. "Everyone is happy, and that's what matters."

"I guess."

"Anyways," Kenzumi said. "I'm going to be now, I really need to give my arms some rest. Good night."

Everyone said good night to each other and proceeded to go to bed, where they would await for whatever the next day would offer.

* * *

When everyone was deeply asleep, ghost started coming into the house. They were all quiet, careful not to wake anyone up and startle them. They all made their way to the kitchen, where three small, colored ghosts were preparing for a concert.

"I can't believe we had to miss our last gig." Said Spooky, who was the red ghost. He wore black shades and was handling the drums.

"Yeah." Said Ecto, who was the blue ghost, who had one of the guitars. "I was really excited to play my guitar again. But we didn't know those humans were coming back from a restaurant. And a lot of our fans got shot with bows and arrows."

"At least we know they're asleep this time." Said Boo-boo, who the green ghost. He wore round glasses and was handling the other guitar. "Speaking of which, is the audio set so only ghosts can hear it?"

"Sure is." Said Spooky.

"Alright, then let's do this thing!"

The three ghosts played through the night for the other ghosts. While Kenzumi, Satoshi, and Ms. Beatia slept in their rooms, not hearing a single thing, all throughout the night.

* * *

The next morning, Satoshi went into to start making breakfast like he always did, and he saw something on the counter. He saw that it was a CD Album, he recognized it as it had song that no human can even hear.

"Where do these things keep coming from?" He asked himself in confusion.


	8. Munchy MonkDog Ninja

Kenzumi walked through the local farmers market to get some special vegetables for dinner. Satoshi would not accept vegetables from the store, he wanted them more fresh. Kenzumi thought that that was redundant, as both types were the same to him.

He was about to leave with a bag full of veggies, when he noticed something on the side of his view. He saw that it was a monk wearing a tuxedo and top hat. With him was a group of three, who was giving him dumplings. The way they gave him dumplings was in a form of a pattern, with each of the three colors having a different rhythm. As the monk ate the dumplings, he was growing a mustache. They seemed to be working for tips, as Kenzumi noticed a hat next to them was full of coins and flow balls. He also noticed that the monk had a baby holder on him, which had a baby in it.

When they were done with one performance, Kenzumi decided tip them. When he finished placing some change and a flow ball in the hat, the monk said, "Thank you kind sir."

"You're welcome." Kenzumi said. "What are you raising tips for anyways?"

"So we can get into the circus. We are really good at eating dumpling to music, and we wish to entertain others with it."

"That's nice. I always liked the circus when I was little. Though I noticed that you grew a mustache when you were eating the dumplings, why is that?"

"Ah yes, you see, eating dumplings was the original training to become a monk. This was done in the mountains. However, we learned that it was a terrible way to become a monk, but it is great for the circus."

"I didn't know that."

"That's okay, dumplings are good anyways."

They all laughed and Kenzumi continued heading home with the fresh vegetables.

* * *

General Luis was looking through the castle's library, desperate to find something to present to Queen Rhythmia. He had just told him that he had an hour to make a plan to take away the rhythm from earth, or else he would be banished. he already wasted forty minutes searching for something, and his lack of rhythm didn't help him at all.

He rushed down a row of bookshelves when he suddenly tripped. He hit the side of one of the shelves and a book fell on him, hitting him in the face. He was about to put it back when he noticed what it showed on the page it was on. It showed designs for spaceships that could suck up rhythm.

"This should work." Genaral Luis said. He got up and rushed out of the library so he could present the idea to Queen Rhythmia.

* * *

Kenzumi arrived home and saw Satoshi and Ms. Beatia waiting in front of the house. He noticed that the grill was out there with them.

"Why is the grill out here? Kenzumi asked as he put the bag of vegetables on nearby table.

"So we can grill the veggies." Satoshi said. "Why else would it be out here?"

"Well why are we cooking out here?"

"Look above you."

Kenzumi looked up, and saw a ninja dog on their roof. He had a huge helmet on and was holding two cutting blades made of gold.

"Why is their a ninja here?" Kenzumi asked.

"He's gonna be cutting the vegetables." Ms. Beatia said.

"He is?"

"Just watch." Satoshi said.

Satoshi grabbed one of the veggies and threw it up. When it was reached the height of the ninja's stance, he sliced it in half with one of his blades. Kenzumi was amazed by that. Satoshi kept throwing up the veggies, and the dog ninja kept cutting them up, even when he had to cut up two.

"That's impressive." Kenzumi said as he watched.

"I know." Ms. Beatia said. "I heard that he also cuts up tires and frying pans."

After all the veggies were cut up, the dog ninja's partner, Mr. Eagle, came by and the dog ninja left with him. The three others then proceeded to cook their dinner.

* * *

General Luis burst through the door to Queen Rhythmia's throne room. He ran up to the queen sitting on her throne, and fell over.

"You were close their." Queen Rhythmia said. "Did you find a plan for taking all the rhythm from earth?"

General Luis quickly got up and said, "Yes your highness!" He then showed her the book of the spaceships that can take rhythm. "I can have our inventors create these ships and send them to earth. Is that a good idea your highness?" General Luis tried to act calm, but he was really really nervous.

Queen Rhythmia looked at the book a bit more before saying, "I see you've been doing your research. I will let you do this idea, but don't fail it this time. You know what will happen if you do. Right?"

"Yes, of course, I will do my best your highness." General Luis said. He left the room to go have the inventors create these spaceships, glad that he was still in Rhythm Heaven. He still wished that Queen Beatia would stop her daughter.


	9. Rhythm Rally

Kenzumi, Satoshi, Senpai, and Ms. Beatia were walking through town, and going to the sports center.

"Why are we going to the sports center again?" Kenzumi asked, forgetting why they were even going.

"We're going there because I wanna improve on my table tennis skills." Satoshi explained.

"You play table tennis?" Senpai asked.

"I did when I was really young, but I was not really that good at it. I wanna improve on it mainly because I want to."

"It's always nice to improve on your skills." Ms. Beatia said. "Everyone should look inside themselves and find something to improve."

"Like your daughter's attitude?" Satoshi asked. Kenzumi glared at him, and Satoshi looked away, blushing. "Sorry" He breathed.

"I guess so." Ms. Beatia said. "And don't worry, their's no need to feel embarrassed. I'm sure my daughter will learn from her mistake soon enough. I hope."

"I hope so to."

After they were done with their conversation, they arrived entered the sports center. Since Satoshi was the only one who had something to do, the others decided to look around for something to do. They eventually decided to look at the TV's that showed various rhythm based videos, including easter island heads talking, frogs dancing to jazz, a rock show, and even The Dazzles. While they were doing that, Satoshi made his way to the table tennis area.

* * *

"See your highness." General Luis said, trying to keep his cool. He was showing her how well the scientists were making the spaceships that take away rhythm. "The scientists are doing their jobs quickly and painlessly, just like you want it." He knew it wasn't true, as he could clearly see that the scientists were exhausted.

"When will these things be ready?" Queen Rhythmia asked.

"These ships should be ready to fly to earth in a matter of days."

"Very good. I gotta admit, you are actually doing better than I thought you would do. Not that it matters, as things should be done to satisfy me."

"Thank you, your highness. I shall not fail you this time."

"You better, because I know you want to stay here, and you need to earn your rights to stay here."

The Queen left the lad area, leaving General Luis to sigh and think to himself. He had no idea if this whole thing would work, but he needed to at least try it.

* * *

When Satoshi made it to the table tennis area, he was surprised to see the Space and Cosmic Dancers.

"Hey there Satoshi." Cosmic Girl said.

"Hi. Nice to see you guys again." Satoshi said. "What are you guys doing here anyways?"

"We're trying to stay away from Queen Rhythmia." Space Gramps said.

"Really?"

"Yeah, the queen of Rhythm Heaven." Cosmic Girl said. "When she figured out that we helped you got there, they chased us down."

"She must've been pretty mad."

"She was." Space Gramps said. "She was screaming at us while we were trying to escape."

"Well, you guys shouldn't have to worry about her. Because apart from the soldiers taking rhythm from some student at Kenzumi's school a week ago, Queen Rhythmia hasn't sent down any soldiers."

"That's cool." Cosmic Girl said. "So, what did you come here for."

"Oh yeah! I came here to improve on my table tennis skills. Can you guys help me?"

"Of course." Cosmic Girl. "Our Space and Cosmic Dancers can show you how it's done."

As soon as that sentence was said, the Space Dancers (Who were now wearing some yellow tight shorts), and the Cosmic Dancers arrive holding some paddles. Satoshi grabbed a paddle himself and began playing some table tennis. He kept up with the dancers, even with the different ball maneuvers from fast to slow. When he was done, he and the others left, and Satoshi felt satisfied with himself.


	10. Going to Antartica

"WOO! I ROCK!" Satoshi screamed as he and the others walked home.

"Yes, we know. You already said that several times. We get the point." Kenzumi said.

"I know you get the point. I'm just saying that I'm the best!" Satoshi said in a taunting way.

"Now now." Ms. Beatia said. "Their is no need to brag."

"I think I deserve the bragging rights, I am the master of table tennis after all."

"No use trying to reason with him." Kenzumi told Ms. Beatia. "We'll just let him grow out of it."

They reached Kenzumi's house and Satoshi and Ms. Beatia entered.

"Sorry about my younger brother." Kenzumi said to Senpai. "He gets very arrogant at times."

"That's okay." Senpai said. "He's just proud of himself. Can I come inside for a little bit?"

"Sure thing, I don't think you've been inside my house before."

So Kenzumi brought Senpai inside his house.

* * *

Somewhere in Antartica was an underground station that looked out into space for any enemies that might attack earth. They had not had an attack from an intergalactic enemy in a very long time. But despite that, they continued to scan the outside of earth to find any enemies.

Down in the station, the people handling the computers were adjusting their views on their sectors of space to see if their were any enemies. One of them noticed that their computer was short circuiting.

"Hey commander." She said. "Something is wrong with my computer."

The commander came over and noticed that their was indeed something wrong with the computer. "You're right. Is it a computer bug?" He asked.

"I don't think so. It honestly looks more like someone's trying to communicate with us."

"My computer having problems as well." Said another worker.

"Me to." Said another.

"Try rebooting the computers." The Commander said. "Then login again so we can-"

The commander was cut off when the main computer with the bigger screen started going nuts. Everyone just stared at it, and after a full minute, something came on the screen. It was Queen Rhythmia.

"Hey, all you lousy little people of earth!" Queen Rhythmia said. "You better be ready! Cause your rhythm will be good as gone!"

The commander rushed over to his control desk and grabbed the microphone that allowed him to communicate to whoever was talking to them. "Who are you?" He asked.

"I'm Queen Rhythmia of Rhythm Heaven. In a matter of days, I will be sending my troops to your planet via spaceships to take away all of your rhythm. And don't even think about fighting back, you won't stand a chance. Say goodbye to your rhythm!" The signal between Rhythm Heaven and Earth was suddenly cut off.

Everyone was in a panic, the commander hit the alarm, and the room flashed red and the alarm rang very loudly.

* * *

Kenzumi and Senpai were watching an episode of DJ School on the TV, trying to ignore Satoshi's bragging, while Ms. Beatia was making herself some tea.

"The New Pop singer is coming to town this weekend." Senpai said. "And I already went ahead and bought us some tickets."

"That awesome." Kenzumi said. "I always wanted to go to a concert."

"Yeah, but I somehow got five tickets, and I don't know who to give the third one to."

"I suppose you could give it to Eglantine. She might like to go."

"That's one of the line of the song the pop singer. 'I suppose.'"

They laughed, and then noticed that the TV had just switched to the emergency news broadcast. Everyone turned their attention to see what was up.

"About an hour ago." The News Reporter said, her voice sounding bored and miserable, as she usually sounded. "The earth was greeted with a rather chilling message. The Earth Defense Force in Antartica have received a message from an unknown source, claiming that they will attack the earth in a matter of days. Here is a rough sketch of what the communicator looks like." The image came up, and the group not surprised by who it was.

"Looks like Queen Rhythmia is at it again." Satoshi said. "Will she ever learn?"

"I guess not now." Ms. Beatia said.

"I'll stop bragging and grab the fishbowls. We'll stop her before she sends a single ship down!" Satoshi ran to his room.

"I guess we'll have to hurry before they decide to cancel the concert." Kenzumi said. "I actually don't want to miss it."

"Will you bring your phone with you again?" Ms. Beatia asked.

"Yeah, I will. But this time I'm keeping it away from your daughter."

"Count me in to." Senpai said. "The more the merrier!"

Satoshi came back with the fishbowls, and he handed two of them to Kenzumi and Senpai. "Let's go to Eglantine's house first." He said. "We should see if she'll help us as well."

So the three teens ran out of the house, with Ms. Beatia wishing them good luck.

* * *

The three made it to Eglanine's house. Kenzumi knocked on the door, but she didn't answer. He knocked harder, but she still didn't come. So Satoshi, not having enough patience, knocked the door down off of its hinges. They entered, and noticed a little not by one of the chairs. Kenzumi and grabbed it and read it out loud.

"My men has found one of you. We don't know where the others are, but if my men were to find out where you lived, we would capture you and bring you Rhythm Heaven, much like Eglantine. Signed: Queen Rhythmia."

"Well." Kenzumi said. "Now we have a rescue mission to do."

"Then I guess it's just the three of us then." Satoshi said.

"We can still do." Senpai said. "We just need to get to the beach."

The three ran out of the house, to get to the beach as quickly as possible.

* * *

They arrived at the beach, only to find it closed off.

"The beach is closed?!" Satoshi asked in annoyance. "This will not do!"

A cadet approached them. "What are you three doing here?" She asked.

"We're trying to go to outer space." Kenzumi said.

"We're going to Rhythm Heaven to save the world!" Senpai said.

"Sure you are." The cadet said sarcastically. "You three shouldn't be near here. Didn't you see the emergency news broadcast? Everyone needs to stay in their homes until further notice."

"We're the only one's who can stop Queen Rhythmia from taking all the rhythm from this planet!" Satoshi said. "We need this beach to reach Rhythm Heaven!"

"Do not yell at a cadet young man. Now you three should go back home, or I'll have to take you in for potential trespassing on a blocked off area." The cadet then walked off.

"Well this is just great!" Satoshi said. "The Bunny Hop was our only way of getting to the moon, then we would just have to go through the same process as before."

"But, didn't you say the Space and Cosmic Dancers were staying on earth until it's safe for them?" Kenzumi asked.

"Oh yeah, I forgot. So now what are we gonna do?"

"We can go on that boat over there." Senapi said, pointing to a boat at a far away dock. It was going to depart to Antartica in a few minutes. "It both convenient and romantic."

"She has a point." Kenzumi said.

"I'm only interested in the convenience part of it." Satoshi said. "Now let's go!"

The three ran as fast as they could to the boat, also being careful not to be spotted by any cadets. When they were close enough, they jumped on the boat and hid in some crates. They decided to hide there until they reached Antartica.


	11. Karate Man Kicks

After a day of hiding inside the crate, snacking on the food supplies inside of it, the boat has made it to Antartica. When they knew it had stopped moving, the three snuck out of the crate and made their way away from the boat.

"Okay, now what?" Kenzumi asked, already feeling the effects of the cold.

"Don't worry," Satoshi said. "I know for a FACT that the underground station is nearby. We'll just go in there, tell them that we're the only one's who can stop Queen Rhythmia, and they'll let us take on of their ships to take down whatever she's doing."

"Do you even know where it is?"

"I said don't worry, trust me on this. Just follow me."

"Yeah, let's walk." Senpai said. "Walking could warm us up."

So the three started walking through Antartica, not knowing when they would make it to the station.

* * *

Up in Rhythm Heaven, the spaceships were preparing to be sent out. They would be controlled by computers in the castle, and they would suck up the rhythm from earth and bring it back. And if any of the ships were to be destroyed, a cloning machine was made so they could have more.

"Are they ready or not?" Queen Rhythmia asked impatiently.

"They are ready your highness." General Luis said. "I just need to give the command do send them to earth, and all of its rhythm will be yours."

"It better be. Do I feel the need to remind you what happens if you fail?"

"I will be banished. Their is no worry your highness, I have everything under control."

"Alright then, now give those orders, and I'll be the dungeon checking on one of those jerks who ruined my chances last time.

Queen Rhythmia left the room, and General Luis took a sigh of relief mixed with doubt. This was his last chance to prove to Queen Rhythmia that he was a good general, and anything could go wrong. So, not wanting to fail, he turned to the people manning the computers and started giving his orders.

"Attention you maggots!" General Luis barked out. "You are to take these ships and send them to earth to take the rhythm from earth! If any of your ships gets destroyed, send in another one! If you are caught taking any rhythm for yourself, you will be punished by banishment! Now send them out!"

And with that, the ships started flying out in space, heading straight for earth.

* * *

After nearly an hour of walking through the emptiness of Antartica, Kenzumi finally asked. "Are we lost?"

"We're not lost!" Satoshi said, shivering in the cold. "We'll gat there soon enough, don't worry."

"What if we freeze to death?" Senpai asked.

"We're not going to freeze to death! It's not even that cold out."

"It's probably in the negative degree mark down here." Kenzumi asked. "It's nighttime, and the sun probably won't come up for the next few months."

"Will you just stop doubting my excellent navigation skills? I am positive that we just need to travel a little longer and-"

Satoshi was cut off when the bomb flew right in front of them and landed in a giant piece of ice in the distance. The bomb blew up and the giant ice broke apart.

The three decided to see where the bomb came from, so they slowly trudged in the snow. They hid behind a pile of snow and were surprised by what they saw when peeked out to see who it was.

They saw Karate Joe punching some flower pots that were being thrown by a penguin. When a penguin threw a lightbulb, he then threw a barrel. When Karate Joe punched it, it broke and revealed a bomb, which he quickly kicked away.

When he was done, and the last pot was punched away, the three decided to see what was up.

"Hey Joe!" Kenzumi called out in a shivered voice.

Karate Joe turned and saw Kenzumi, Satoshi and Senpai. "Hey there guys." He said. "What are you three doing here?"

"We're trying to reach Rhythm Heaven to stop Queen Rhythmia. What are you doing here?"

"I'm doing some training. My master told me that I needed to practice my kicking skills."

"So he had you kick away bombs hidden in barrels?" Satoshi asked, very surprised.

"I was just as surprised as you are. I thought it was a joke."

"But it wasn't."

"By the way, I actually want to see Queen Rhythmia for myself."

"Really?" Senpai asked.

"My master wants to know more about her in case we need to take her on more directly. What does she look like?"

"She basically looks like a little kid." Kenzumi said. "She wears a queen's robe and has a crown."

"Is that all?"

"She does have red hair with some rather big pigtails." Satoshi said. "As well as green eyes and a high pitch and annoying little girl voice."

"You need to see her to know what she's like." Senpai said.

"She's in Rhythm Heaven, right?" Karate Joe asked.

"Right." Kenzumi said. "And we need to reach the underground station to reach it. Do you know where it is?"

"I do know where it is. It's not that far from here."

"I knew we were going the right way!" Satoahi said. "We have an extra fishbowl helmet, so you can come with us if you would like."

"I would, I'll lead the way to the station."

So Karate Joe joined the group, and lead them in the direction to the underground station.


	12. Blue Birds

After another half an hour of walking through Antartica, the four made it to their destination. They saw that it was an elevator surrounded by some barbed wire fence. Inside the fencing were some light-green geese and a single white duck wearing a coat and sunglasses.

"What are those birds doing in there?" Kenzumi asked.

"Not sure, I don't even know how they can even survive in a place like this." Satoshi said.

"Oh well, let's just go in and tell them everything."

The four walked through the entrance, and before they could make it to the elevator, they were stopped by the geese. The geese flew towards them and blocked them from going inside.

"Does anyone know how to handle these kind of birds?" Senpai asked.

"I bet Eglantine would." Kenzumi answered. "But she's kidnapped now, so we're kinda at a loss here."

"I could help." Satoshi offered. "I can speak duck."

"Satoshi, stop joking, this is serious."

"No really, I can talk to them, just watch me."

Satoshi held his hand up, and the geese landed on the ground. The white duck in the coat and sunglasses walked up in front of Satoshi.

"Squawk!" Satoshi said.

"Quack quack!" The white duck said.

"He says that he's the captain of the Blue Birds, and a member of something called the Rhythm Gang." Satoshi explained.

"It's Rhythm League." Said Captain Blue Bird.

"You can talk?!" Kenzumi said, very surprised.

"Yes, I can, but I usually speak my animal language. Now then, what brings you here?"

"We need to go inside and talk to the people about going to Rhythm Heaven."

"Queen Rhyhmia is at it again, and we really need to stop her before it's to late." Satoshi said.

"Who's Queen Rhythmia?" Captain Blue Bird asked.

"The queen of Rhythm Heaven." Senpai explained. "She wants all rhythm for herself, and she's planning on brining down some ships here to take some. And we're the only one's who can stop her."

"So can we please go inside?" Karate Joe asked.

"I do respect brave heroes." Captain Blue Bird said. "I'll let you in." The captain squacked at the geese, and they moved out of their way. They thanked them and they entered the elevator, pressed the down button, and they started to descend down underground into the base.


	13. Shoot-'Em-Up Part 1

When the elevator reached the bottom level, the door opened and the four stepped out and walked down the hallway. The hallway itself looked like something from the future, with smooth and shiny metallic floors and walls, bright streaming lights going down the hallways, and air conditioners well concealed.

"It's nice that this place has a heater." Kenzumi said. "I almost thought I was gonna get frostbite."

"I'm surprised that this place has a heating system to begin with." Satoshi said. "We must be very deep underground, considering that we're in Antartica."

"Speaking of which, say Joe, how we're you surviving in these cold temperatures?"

"My master trained me to survive in such cold climates." Karate Joe. "I could probably survive in a scorching desert or a deadly swamp if I want to."

"That's nice of him." Senpai said. "I wish we can meet him someday."

"I can ask him if he can meet you. Though he still needs to know more about Queen Rhythmia."

They were suddenly cut of when a door in front of them quickly shut. They froze as a camera came out of the wall. It scanned them before retracting back into the wall. A few minutes later, the door opened, and they saw some scientists and cadets.

"Uh, hi?" Kenzumi nervously said.

"Please follow us." One of the scientists said.

So the four, against their will, started being lead to who knows where by the scientists and the cadets.

* * *

"How close are you two earth?" General Luis asked one of the controllers of the spaceships.

"We're just approaching the Milky Way right now." Said the controller. "Good thing these things are operated via radio signals."

"Yes, so we do not have to risk loosing any of our men. Now, do as you are told, take the rhythm form earth, and take none of it for yourself!" General Luis walked away, annoyed that he was talking like Queen Rhythmia at that moment.

* * *

The four were lead into the main control room, where the commander was at. They all looked at them in surprise, which they all understood, as they would not expect civilians to how up at their base.

"What are you four doing here?" The commander asked.

"Uh, saving the world?" Kenzumi said.

Everyone raised their eyebrows in confusion.

Satoshi finally said, "Listen, you got a message from someone named Queen Rhythmia yesterday, right?"

Everyone nodded in agreement.

Kenzumi said, "Yeah well, we're the only ones who can stop her."

"What are you talking about?" The commander asked.

"We took her on a few months ago." Senpai explained. "And we stopped her from taking all the earth's rhythm. We can do it again, we know we can."

The commander stared at them for a few seconds, and then said, "That is out of the question. We cannot send civilians out into outer space."

"But we dealt with this before!" Kenzumi said.

"I said that's out of the question!"

Kenzumi was about to say something else, when the alarm went of again. Everyone in the room panicked and started yelling.

"We got enemies on the radar! They'll be here in a matter of moments!"

"We need the Blastronaut to report to his station!"

"He's out sick!"

"What are we gonna do?!"

"Does anyone know how to operate the blasting satellite?!"

Kenzumi saw where the station for the blasting satellite was and ran over to it. When he got there, he saw that it was simply a control panel with a button that said "Fire" and a screen showing what the satellite saw through it's camera.

Rhythm suction ships started to show up on camera. He could see that they were spaceships that had odd little faces on them. He also noticed that they seemed to be showing up in pattern. So when they all showed up, Kenzumi pressed the fire button with the same timing as when ships started to appear on screen. When he did this, they were destroyed.

"Get away from that station!" The commander yelled.

"Look at the screen!" Karate Joe pointed out.

Everyone turned their attention to the screen, and they were amazed by what they saw. They saw Kenzumi taking out the ships in a very rhythm-like way. Not a single ship got a chance to fully reach earth to take away its rhythm.

When he finally finished, and no other ships were reported, he turned to everyone and said. "I told you we've dealt with this before."

Everyone in the room started clapping and cheering, while the commander stood there dumbfounded. "How did you do that?" He asked.

"Music class." Kenzumi answered.

"You took down an entire fleet of enemy ships by learning music?"

"I don't think that will be all of them." Satoshi interrupted. "Knowing Queen Rhythmia, she'll send more down soon."

"Yeah, she won't give up until she's got the rhythm that she wants." Senpai said.

"Wow, she sounds greedier than I thought." Karate Joe said.

"So can you please just let us go into outer space and stop her." Kenzumi asked. "We're probably the only ones you got, and we need to rescue a friend up there."

The commander sighed and said, "Okay follow me."

So the four followed the commander to their ship that they would use to reach rhythm heaven.


	14. Shoot-'Em-Up Part 2

The commander opened the door to the spaceship hanger, and lead the four to their spaceship.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" The commander asked. "I am sure you'll know of the consequences if the public figures out we sent some innocent civilians into outer space."

"Don't worry sir." Kenzumi said. "If their's anything to worry about, it's Queen Rhythmia stopping us."

"And considering that we took out her rhythm suction lazer a few months ago, we have a pretty good chance at stopping her again." Satoshi said.

"I see that you guys are confident in yourselves." The commander said. "But try not to overconfident, as that could be your downfall."

"That sounds like something my father would say." Karate Joe said.

"That's cute."

"Do you need to know where we're going?" Senpai asked. "It's the purple star you would usually see in the sky at night."

"We'll remember that." The commander said. "Now get inside this ship and strap yourselves in. We'll take care of the rest." The commander walked away and out of the room, while the four climbed into their ship and strapped theirselves into their seats.

"So I guess this thing is just gonna be on auto pilot and we just need to shoot." Kenzumi said.

"Seems pretty fair to me." Satoshi said.

The ceiling above them started to open up, and the platform that the ship was on started to rise up. When they were above ground, the spaceship turned on, rose from the ground, and blasted off into space.

* * *

"YOU DO NOT HAVE ANY SYMPATHY YOU WRETCHED TYRANT!" Eglantine snarled at Queen Rhythmia while she was stuck in a prison cell in the dungeon of the castle.

"You just don't know how good it is to be a queen." Queen Rhythmia said. "I'm the queen, so I can get whatever I want."

"THAT IS NOT WHAT BEING A QUEEN IS ABOUT!"

"It is to me. All rhythm is mine, and soon enough, your rhythm will be mine to."

"MY FRIENDS SHALL SAVE ME!"

"Yeah, right."

* * *

After a few minutes of light speed traveling, the four arrived right outside of the Rhythm Heaven star. They knew it wasn't like other stars, as their ship wasn't heating up from being near the star.

"Wow, sure is quiet." Kenzumi said.

"Yeah, too quiet." Satoshi said.

"Is it because we're in outer space?" Karate Joe asked.

"No. something isn't right." Kenzumi said.

"Maybe they're onto us." Senpai suggested.

They then noticed the screen on the control panel was turning on. When it was fully turned on, a cadet came on screen.

"Be ready." She said. "More enemies are about to come out of the star. And it seems like they got some new fighters."

As soon as the message was over, the new enemies started to pop out. They looked more angry than the enemies that they saw earlier on earth.

Kenzumi concentrated and played a little tune in his head at the same time the enemies came out of the star. And when he had to shoot the enemies, he shot them in the same patterns.

The first wave was the exact same as the last wave the first time. And the next two waves were completely different, but that didn't stop him from taking them down.

When he was done, and the enemies were down, Kenzumi said. "I just hope that we don't get into an endless game."

"I'll say." Satoshi said. "As much as I like to see you take down these ships, we can't keep it up forever."

The screen came back on. "Nice work." The cadet said. "Now, we'll take you inside the star. Take out whatever's making these ships, same the hostage, and get out of there."

The ship then flew into the star.


	15. Coin Toss

After finding a landing spot and whipping off some star matter on the front window, the four got out of the spaceship and were facing a long hallway.

"Well, here we are again." Kenzumi said.

"I never thought we would be back here so soon." Satoshi said.

"This place is surprisingly cool in temperature." Karate Joe said. "Pretty impressive for a star."

"This is just the outside." Senpai said. "Just wait until we reach the town and castle."

"Speaking of which," Kenzumi interrupted. "Let's get to the Rhythm Heaven Castle and stop the production of these ships before more are made."

The four agreed and began running down the long hallway.

* * *

"Why did those ships fail?" Queen Rhythmia asked General Luis, who was trying to hide his panic.

"I do not know your highness." General Luis spurted out. "Some enemies from earth came and are trying to thwart us."

"I should've known better than to let you be the general. I should banish you right here and now."

"Wait a minute your highness, please, look on the bright side. Our ship cloning machine is still up and running. So we can still make more and send them down to earth to take the rhythm. As for the one's who are trying to thwart us, I'll have my men find them and take them down. Trust me, I got this."

Queen Rhythmia glared at him for a solid minute without saying anything. After that, she finally said, "Fine, I'll let you continue on. You're lucky that I'm in a pretty good mood after mocking Eglantine. Once the mocking is done, the rhythm she has will be mine. Now make sure you do your job, and do NOT fail me!"

Queen Rhythmia stormed out of the room, and General Luis sighed in relieve.

* * *

"There's the door!" Kenzumi shouted as he and the rest were running down the hallway. "Let's go through it before-"

"HALT!" The Gatekeeper Trio shouted as they suddenly appeared in front of the door.

The four stopped dead in their tracks, and Kenzumi flatly finished his sentence, "They show up."

"We see that you have returned once again." Saltwater said. "Well, as from before, you must pass a rhythm test to get through this door to enter Rhythm Heaven."

"Hey!" Saffron said. "How come Saltwater is the ominous one now? I thought it was my turn."

"Silence Saffron!" Paprika said. "Do not ruin the moment."

"Whatever."

"Anyways," Saltwater continued. "Your leader must past another test to get in and stop Queen Rhythmia. But be warned, this test will be much harder than the last."

A puff of smoke popped over Kenzumi, and he caught a golden coin with a smiley face on both sides. Saltwater continued to explain.

"For this test to be won, you must catch this coin fifteen times after a three second timespan. After each five catches, the three seconds will last longer and longer. You will only have one shot at this, or you must pay to try again."

"SHALL YOU WIN THIS CHALLENGE?" The Gatekeeper Trio all said.

Satoshi stepped up and said, "I could do it. I was practicing it a while ago."

"No, the leader must do it." Saltwater said.

"You know, unless you want to pay to play." Saltwater said, and the rest of the Gatekeeper Trio glared at him. So he said, "Sorry."

"Well bro." Satoshi said to Kenzumi. "I guess it's up to you. Just count the three seconds in your head."

"Good luck!" Senpai said.

Kenzumi nodded, and flicked the coin up into the air. He counted to three in his head, and as soon as he counted to three, he caught the coin. He flicked it up again, and he swore he could hear some crowd laughing in delight.

He kept it up with the rest of the challenge, and knew to count slower when he had to. He kept that up until he caught the coin for the fifteenth time.

"Very impressive." Saltwater said. "You have passed our test."

"YOU MAY PROCEED ON YOUR JOURNEY!" The Gatekeeper Trio said as they opened the door for them. And the four rushed through it.


	16. Forming A Plan

The four landed in the same place as they did when they first arrived in Rhythm Heaven. They saw that it was mostly the same, except they saw that there were some people out. They either looked miserable, tired, scared, or all of the above.

"Poor citizens." Kenzumi said. "This is what it's like to have your rhythm taken away from you."

"Wow." Karate Joe said. "They look more tired than me when I mess up on my training."

"How does Queen Rhythmia not feel guilt from this?" Satoshi asked.

"Maybe she doesn't see any of this." Senpai suggested.

"Either way, let's go to the castle and stop those ships from being made." Kenzumi said.

They all nodded and started making their way to the castle, while thinking of a plan along the way.

* * *

Ms. Beatia was keeping up with everything related to the invasion planned by her daughter. She mostly watched the news for updates on the situation. She just saw that the spaceships that were closing in on earth were shot down. They didn't say who it was, but she knew it was Kenzumi and the others help.

"I wonder if they're up there." She said to herself. "And I wonder how my daughter is doing."

She had no idea if her daughter missed her, but she had a feeling that she didn't. However, she had a feeling that her daughter would understand her wrong doings soon.

If there was one this that was hard about keeping track on the current situation, it was taking the News Reporter seriously. She didn't know if she had her rhythm taken away by a soldier, or if it was just her personality, but she sounded very miserable and very bored.

 _I also wonder what the Reporter's deal is._ She thought to herself.

* * *

The four made their way outside the castle, which glowed brightly in rhythm.

"So, I guess we just go in through the moat like last time?" Senpai said.

"I guess so." Kenzumi said.

"We can't." Karate Joe said.

The three turned to Karate Joe, who looked like he was concentrating.

"I can see someone in the dungeon in Eglantine." He said, still concentrating. "She's wearing a dress and a crown."

"Well that's just great." Kenzumi said. "Queen Rhythmia's down there, and she'll freak when she sees us."

"Then we're gonna have to find another way in." Satoshi said. "Anybody have any ideas?"

"We could this cloud like ground to form a makeshift bridge." Senpai said.

"Yeah, that could work." Kenzumi said. "And then once we get inside, we should split up. Two of us can go stop the production of those ships, and the rest of us can free Eglantine."

So the four took some of the ground and built a bridge that lead to a window. Once they reached it, they checked to see if the coast was clear and climbed through.

"So how should we split up?" Satoshi asked.

"I wanna go with my boyfriend." Senpai said. "We can go stop those ships from being made."

"Then that means we will go save Eglantine." Karate Joe said.

They all nodded and split up, doing their parts of the mission.


	17. Plan In Execution

After sneaking past guards that were either very tired or just straight up asleep, Kenzumi and Senpai made their way to the area where the ships were being made. They peeked through the door and saw a two huge cloning machines with ships inside of them.

"That must be how they make the ships." Kenzumi said. "And by the looks of it, it takes a long time to clone them."

"It also doesn't look like any ships are ready." Senpai said. "So we still have time. We can just go in there and wreck those machines."

"One problem." Kenzumi pointed inside the room, and they saw General Luis watching over the machines in anticipation and anxiousness.

"I'm sure General Luis isn't as bad as Queen Rhythmia, but he sure won't be happy to see us ruin her plans for a second time. We need to find a way to get him out of the room."

"I think I have an idea." Senpai said. "Just lean back against the wall so he won't see you when he comes running out."

Kenzumi was a bit confused, but did it anyways. Senpai cleared her voice, poked her head into the room, and did something that really surprised Kenzumi.

"General Luis you lousy excuse of a general!" Senpai shouted in the room in a Queen Rhythmia voice. "Get inside my throne room this instant!"

General Luis flinched and shouted, "Yes your highness, I'm on my way!" General Luis ran out of the room as fast as he could, without seeing Kenzumi and Senpai.

"Where did you learn to impersonate Queen Rhythmia?" Kenzumi asked.

"I have acting classes, and I'm good with imitating voices." Senpai explained. "I thought I could practice doing a Queen Rhythmia impression."

"Wow, that uh, cool. Let't go stop these machines."

So Kenzumi and Senpai snuck into the room and began making there way to the cloning machines.

* * *

Satoshi and Karate Joe found the door to the dungeon and went inside. They went past the banishment portal and went down into the dungeon. They heard and followed the sound of screaming from Eglantine and laughing from Queen Rhythmia.

They poked their heads from around the corner and saw Queen Rhythmia mocking Eglantine who was locked in a cage.

"YOU SHALL REGRET DOING THIS YOU FOUL TEMPTRESS!" Eglantine snarled.

"Sure I will." Queen Rhythmia said sarcastically. "And I suppose someone will be here to stop me. Haha!"

Satoshi cringed, both by the fact that Queen Rhythmia was being so cruel to one of his friends, and the fact that she said one of the lines that the pop singer would say.

"We need to get her away from that jail cell." Satoshi whispered to Karate Joe.

"How do we do that?" Karate joe asked.

"A diversion."

They looked at each other for a minute, and Karate Joe said, "I can handle this." Karate Joe walked into the hallway and shouted, "Hey! Greedy rhythm girl!"

Queen Rhythmia turned her head and saw Karate Joe standing in the middle of the hallway with his hands on his hips.

"Who on earth are you?!" Queen Rhyhmia demanded.

"You let Eglantine go!"

"You better get out of here and never come back!"

Karate Joe began walking up to Queen Rhythmia, which causes her to flee, and Karate Joe begins to chase.

Satoshi runs up to the cage containing Eglantine and grabs they keys to unlock it.

"Oh, Satoshi, you're here to save me!" Eglantine said. "NOT THAT I CARE, AS I EXPECTED THIS TO HAPPEN!"

"That's right." Satoshi said. "And my bro and his girlfriend is here to help."

Satoshi unlocked the door and Eglantine walked out of the cage. "Again, thank you for helping me."

"You're welcome." Satoshi said. "Now let's get out of here."

That was when Queen Rhythmia came running towards them, with Karate Joe still chasing her.

"You guys won't get away with this this time!" She shouted.

"You're just a child!" Satoshi yelled back.

"I'm the queen! And you will-"

Before Queen Rhythmia could finish her sentence, Karate Joe caught up to her and grabbed her and lifted her up. She struggled in his arms like any little kid would.

"Put me down you creep!" Queen Rhythmia whined.

"You should really think about what you've done." Karate Joe said.

"Yeah, have you even seen what your people suffer out there in your kingdom?' Satoshi asked.

"I don't care about that, I just want their rhythm!" Queen Rhythmia snarled while flailing her arms and legs in the air.

"You haven't even seen what's outside the castle, have you?"

"Maybe we should show you." Karate Joe said. "That way you can see just how bad-"

Queen Rhythmia bit down on Karate Joe's arm in the middle of his sentence. He shouted in pain and dropped her on the ground. He and the other two then ran out of the dungeon at lightning speeds, while hearing Queen Rhythmia yell at them that they were dead.

* * *

Kenzumi and Senpai made there way to the cloning machines. They were both powered by this one power box which had two wires coming out of it, connecting to the machines.

They opened the power box, and saw that the insides were composed entirely of circuit boards and wires.

"We don't have much time." Kenzumi said. "Where should we start?"

Senpai was about to suggest something, when they heard a voice shouting, "IT'S THEM!"

General Luis had just returned after learning that he was fooled. As soon as he shouted that sentence, everyone in the room was looking at them.

Without thinking, they just pulled out a bunch of wires and circuit boards, and Senpai even spat into the box to see if that would do anything.

They started running away, and other people tried to get up and tried to stop them. But of course, they were to drained to do anything. While this was going on, the power box was starting to smoke. When everyone else saw this, they started to run out of the room.

And when everyone escaped the room.

 _BOOM!_

The power box exploded, which caused the two cloning macines to explode as well. This not only destroyed the two ships to be cloned, but the plans to build them so they can't do it again.

With that, they knew it was time to go. They figured that the others would hear it, and would meet them as they got out.


	18. Airboarder

The four and Eglantine met up at the entrance just as they got out. General Luis and some soldiers were right behind them.

"How long have you been kidnapped?" Kanzumi asked Eglantine as they ran.

"For a little over a week." Eglantine. "I tried to call you for help, but they took away my phone."

"Speaking of which," Kenzumi pulled his phone out of his pocket and called the Antartica Base.

"Are all the ships destroyed?" Asked the commander at the end of the receiver.

"They sure are. Now we just need the ship to get out of here. Can you bring it to us."

"Uh, about that. We had to bring the ship outside the star, as it was getting overheated. So we need you figure out a way to get outside the star."

Before Kenzumi could question that, the commander hung up on him.

"The ship is outside of the star." Kenzumi said.

"And how are we gonna get outside the star?" Satoshi asked.

"STOP!" Senpai yelled.

Everyone stopped dead in there tracks as they neared the edge of a long drop. They looked down, and saw a long road several feet below. If they would attempt to drop down and miss it, they would inevitably fall out into the empty void of space.

"So, now what?" Satoshi asked. "We're to far from the castle to go on the Night Walk."

"Should we jump?" Karate Joe asked.

"DO NOT BE A FOOL YOU MONOCROMATIC MAN!" Eglantine snarled.

"I actually think that's our best option." Senpai said, pointing behind them. They saw that General Luis and several soldiers were very close to catching up.

"We're out of options!" Kenzumi said. "Everyone jump!"

They all jumped down to the road below, just as General Luis and his soldiers caught up. They fell down slowly due to less gravity.

"Men, jump down!" General Luis commanded. But instead, the soldiers either fell asleep, were to exhausted to do anything, or just went on strike.

"Get up and jump you maggots! Get up and jump!" General Luis barked at his soldiers to get them to do his orders, but he only got responses that got him more frustrated.

"We're to tired."

"I don't want to do this."

"I wanna go to sleep."

"This it to much for me."

General Luis gave up on the soldiers, so he grabbed one of the rhythm suction guns and said, "Fine, suit yourselves. If you want something done right, you gotta do it yourself." He jumped down and continued the chase by himself.

* * *

When the five landed, they saw that the opening to space was about a mile away.

"I guess we just make a run for it." Kenzumi said.

They started to run down the long road. They looked behind them and saw General Luis landing on the road and giving chase, so they ran faster.

Then, all of the sudden, a group of Airboarders came surfing down the road on air.

"Need some help?" One of the Airboarders asked.

"You bet." Kenzumi said.

As soon as he said that, some airboards popped up right next to them. So they jumped on and joined along for the ride. However, a airboard appeared next to General Luis as well. So he took it and continued the chase on that.

"Watch out for the blocks." The Airboarders said. "Just duck and jump to the rhythm."

They saw that some super huge toy blocks were coming right towards them. They ducked under the ones that would hit there heads, and jumped over the ones with blue blocks. When General Luis tried to knock them down with his rhythm suction gun, he only got hit by the blocks that fell down on him.

The five then noticed a dog wearing some red headphones was running along the top arch of the road. "Hello there!" He said. "My name is Barista, and I'm here to escape with you!"

They eventually reached the end of the road, and jumped off of their airboards and flew out of the star. They flew through the star and out, and Eglantine and Barista had to hold their breaths since they didn't have fishbowl helmets. They saw that the ship was just up ahead, and they swan to it like they were in a giant swimming pool.

They got into the ship and strapped their seat belts in. As soon as they were strapped in, the ship turned to the direction of the earth and blasted off with the speed of light.

Back in the star, General Luis finally reached the end of the road. He felt upset and defeated after all of that. He let them get away, and he let them ruin Queen Rhythmia's plans. He had a really bad feeling about what she would do of him, but he had to get back to the castle. So he started making his way back to the castle.

* * *

When General Luis finally made his way back to the castle, he went inside and saw Queen Rhythmia standing in the main hall, and some guards were standing behind her. She did not look happy.

"Well, it looks like you failed me again." Queen Rhythmia said.

"Uh, yes, it seems as though I did." General Luis said.

"You know what that means, right?"

Before General Luis could asked what she meant, some guards grabbed him and held him up. Queen Rhythmia then grabbed his general's badge and ripped it off of his uniform. "It's banishment time for you." She said with venom in her voice. She lead the guards holding onto General Luis to the banishment room.

* * *

When they reached the banishment room, the soldiers strapped General Luis to a table that stood up right, and Queen Rhythmia turned on the banishment portal.

"I'll take it from here boys." Queen Rhythmia said, and the two guards left the room, leaving her and General Luis alone.

"Your highness, I beg of you!" General Luis pleaded. "Give me another chance!"

"Sorry Luis. You ran out of chances, like using up all your chances on a perfect."

"But I only failed you two times!"

"Three if you count the time you failed me when I first sent you down. So, you're done here." Queen Rhythmia pulled a lever and made the table move closer to the portal. "But before you go, since I know you won't be coming back, I might as well let you in on a little secret."

"What do you mean?"

"You know how I said that my mother went away to travel to new places?"

"Yes?"

"Well, I lied. I threw her out."

"WHAT!? WHY WOULD YOU DO THAT?!"

"Because she wouldn't let me be queen. So she's with those bratty kids you've been dealing with."

General Luis tried to struggle free, but Queen Rhythmia said, "So long, sucker!" And she launched him into the banishment portal, leaving him forever banished from Rhythm Heaven.

Queen Rhythmia then left the banishment room, glad with herself that she finally got rid of General Luis.

Some guards came over to Queen Rhythmia. "How did he handle it?" One asked.

"He sure was not happy." She answered. "He even tried to accuse me of throwing my mother out! How can he be so cruel! Anyways, begin looking for a new general, we're gonna need one."

The soldiers then left her, and she then turned to a window. She thought about what Satoshi said earlier about not seeing what the outside of her kingdom looked like. As she knew he was right, she hadn't seen the outside of her kingdom since before she threw her mom out.

So she went over to the window and looked out of it, and what she saw next truly did surprise her. She saw how bland and miserable it looked. She could see how the citizens were miserably suffering without their rhythm.

 _This is definitely not what I was expecting._ She thought to herself. _I had no idea the people would be this bad. Is this really okay?_

"NO!" She said to herself. "I'm the queen now! I can get all the rhythm I want! Who cares about the people? My mom should've let me be the queen from the beginning!"

She then thought about her mother, and how it was a really long time she saw her in person.

She then huffed to herself and walked away back to her throne, blocking off the memory of her mother, and trying to ignore whatever feeling that was slowly growing inside of her.

* * *

The ship landed right outside Kenzumi's house, and everyone got out. They took off their fishbowl helmets as the ship flew away, back to Antartica.

"Well, that was pretty fun." Kenzumi said.

"Yeah," Satoshi said. "My favorite part was when we heard that explosion went off. That was from the machines making the ships, right?"

"You bet. That means Queen Rhythmia won't be able to use them again."

"Good thing for that."

Ms. Beatia came out of the house and greeted them all.

"You did such a good job." She said. "They just announced on the news that the earth is safe, and the Pop Show can go on tomorrow night."

"Oh yeah, I almost forgot!" Senpai said. She turned to Eglantine and said, "Say Eglantine, we have an extra ticket to the Pop Show. Do you want to come with us?"

"Actually, I already got a ticket." Eglantine said. "I bought it a day before I got taken away. Sorry."

"Alright then, that's okay." Senpai turned to Karate Joe and said, "Do want to go the Pop Show with us Karate Joe?"

"Sorry, but I also already got myself a ticket." Karate Joe said. "My master gave one to me as a reward."

"Oh." Senpai then turned to Barista. "Do want to come with us?"

"I already have VIP access." Barista said.

"Well that's just great." Satoshi said. "We saved Eglantine and won the day, and we still don't have anyone else to give our extra ticket to."

"Who else are we supposed to give the ticket to?" Kenzumi asked.

At that moment, a little portal popped up right in front of them. They turned to it, and saw that it was slowly opening. And then, General Luis dropped out of it and the portal disappeared. He got up and faced the group.

"General Luis?" Kenzumi said.

"Salutations." General Luis said in a pained voice.

"Are you here to take our rhythm again for your queen?" Satoshi asked. "Because if you are, she can't have it."

"No, I'm not here to take your rhythm. I'm here to stay."

"What do you mean?" Senpai asked.

"I just got banished by Queen Rhythmia. So I'm stuck on this planet." He then walked up to Ms. Beatia and said, "As for you, are you really the original Queen Beatia?"

"Yes, I am." Ms. Beatia said.

General Luis looked at her for a moment, before sighing and said, "My very deepest apologies for not believing you before, your highness."

"That's okay Luis, and we're sorry you had to put up my daughter for the past few months. I do hope there's a way we can make it up to you."

"He can go to the Pop show with us tonight." Senpai said.

"Yeah, he should get some rhythm back in his body." Satoshi said.

"That does sound like a good idea." Ms. Beatia said. She then asked Luis, "Do you want to come to the show with us tonight."

"Of course." He answered. "It would be an honor to come. Thank you, your highness."

"You're very welcome Luis. Also, you can just call me Ms. Beatia."

"Of course, I shall do so, Ms. Beatia."

They all laughed and went on with their day. Eglantine, Karate Joe and Barista went home to relax before the Pop Show. While the heroes brought Luis inside the house to get him aquatinted.


	19. Fan Club

That night, everyone arrived at the concert area moments before the show began. Their seats were somewhere in the middle of them all. They saw that the Fan Club of the pop singer, consisting of monkeys, were at the very front.

"So this is what a concert is like?" Luis asked.

"It sure is." Satoshi said. "And it's about to start."

"I cure can't wait." Ms. Beatia said. "But why are there monkeys in the front row?"

"That's the official Fan Club." Senpai explained. "They always get the front seats to these shows."

"I actually find it annoying." Satoshi said. "Since I like to get up close to see the rhythm."

"We're perfectly fine over here, bro." Kenzumi said. He then asked Luis, "So Luis, are you glad you're finally free from Queen Rhythmia?"

"Yeah, you can say that." Luis said. "I put up with her for too long. I will miss my old home though, but at least I have some new friends to be with me."

"Thanks for the compliment." Senpai said. "But do you think Queen Rhythmia will learn how bad she is being."

"I'm sure she will one day." Ms. Beatia said. "As I said, she probably needs to know how much she'll miss me."

At that moment, the lights dimmed, and the curtains started to rise. Everyone saw the pop singer on the stage, who was wearing a pink bear costume. She was accompanied by two backup dancers who also wore bear costumes.

"Remember to clap when signaled." Satoshi whispered.

The music started, and the pop singer started to sing.

"Yeah! Yeah! Yeah!"

After that line was sung, everyone in the stadium clapped four times. Luis felt good, as he felt like he was getting some rhythm back. And he and everyone else in the stadium listened and clapped during different lines.

"I suppose." Eveyone clapped three times and jumped.

Throughout the song, everyone also clapped very fast at certain points.

"Boom! Boom! Boom!"

"Wonderful!"

Yeah! Yeah! Yeah!"

After the song was over, everyone in the stadium clapped and cheered. They all felt great. Especially Luis, who felt like he finally got his rhythm back.

"I feel like a new man!" Luis shouted.

"That's sounds great!" Kenzumi said. "We hope you like it here!"

"And we'll help you like Ms. Beatia!" Satoshi said.

Everyone continued to clap on, especially the Fan Club, who clapped with glow sticks.

* * *

To be continued in: **Rhythm Heaven Platinum Special 1**


End file.
